


The Party Scene

by ninwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Such A Bae, As Is Magnus Obviously, Because He Loves Her, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, Going To A Nightclub, Isabelle Made Some Incorrect Assumptions, It's Isabelle's Birthday, It's Kind Of Amusing In Retrospect, Less Demonic Than The Book Though, M/M, Making Out, No Murders This Time, She Drags Alec To A Nightclub, intense kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you were invited to my brother's/sister's birthday party you're hella best friends but we end up making out and now everyone thinks we're fucking so uh, you wanna go out for a drink sometime? try this whole couple thing out?" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'The Party Scene' by All Time Low, because - let's be honest, I wasn't going to be able to make up something as awesome. 
> 
> Unashamed reference to BTEN I don't think they'll ever stop now I'm too far gone.
> 
> Also, I finally get to use 'Shadowhunters' as a media type. That's pretty exciting to me.

"One day you'll have a birthday without a party. Either that, or one day I won't have to come."

Isabelle shakes her head fondly at Alec's complaints. He has a feeling that she isn't really taking him very seriously. Which is annoying, because he's being deadly serious.

" _I_ love parties. _You_ love me. That's the deal."

"Sounds like a pretty one-sided deal." Alec complains half-heartedly, and Isabelle shrugs.

"It is what it is. Besides, you'll have Jace there, and Clary."

"And they'll be off making out in a corner, and you'll be with Simon, and I will once again be left standing off to the side by myself." Alec tells her, because he knows how it goes, the same way it always has.

He's nearly twenty, he knows better know than he had when he'd first been dragged to one of Isabelle's parties. With her birthday ones, you just multiplied the awkward, anxious mess Alec became by ten.

"You just have to stay for an hour." Isabelle compromises, her voice taking on a pleading edge as she steps closer to Alec, her eyes widened and pleading, the way she knows is bound to work on him.

Even in her heels, or neck-breakers as Alec refers to them, she's only as tall as his chin. He looks down at her, his politeness a mistake, because her puppy-dog eyes get turned on to full capacity and Alec knows he's lost the fight, the battle, the war - he's basically given up with a turn of his head.

"Fine." He says, and Isabelle's grin is strangely irritating.

"Thanks. Love you." Isabelle states, kissing him on the cheek.

Alec scowls. "One hour." He reminds her.

Isabelle nods, feigning seriousness. Alec shakes his head, and Isabelle grins before whirling out of the door with a swish of her hair.

Alec groans and glances over at his wardrobe. He decides that, if he's being forced to go to this party, he's going to dress his own way.

Whether Isabelle likes it or not.

* * *

A nightclub.

Isabelle decided to have her birthday at a _freaking nightclub._

"Why?" Alec groans, as Isabelle drags him with a firm grip on his wrist into the building.

"Because I want to have fun." Isabelle replies, and her answer isn't enough for Alec but it will have to do, because she isn't exactly giving him many options.

The lights in the club are bright and glaring, and Alec has to blink a few times to adjust to the change from dim streetlights to bouncing strobe ones.

He's about to protest something about his own fun, when he's attacked by a fiery red-haired tornado.

"Alec!"

"Hi, Clary." Alec greets, hugging her back. It lasts for barely a second before she pulls away, and her smile is wide and annoyingly contagious.

"So you got dragged to this too?"

Alec's grin widens as he sees his best friend saunter up to them. He hugs Jace, because even thought it's only been a day since they'd seen each other, it feels like a week.

"Against my free will, as usual." Alec mutters, out of Isabelle's earshot. Jace grins and claps him on the shoulder, his way of expressing comfort.

"You should come dance with me." Isabelle tells her brother, and Alec quickly shakes his head.

"Please?" Isabelle asks, not begging, because she doesn't beg, but something very close to it.

"No-"

"But Simon isn't here yet, and it's _my birthday._ "

Alec groans, because he still has most of an hour left to kill, and he knows that Isabelle won't let him spend that time arguing with her.

"I hate you," He says, allowing her to drag him into the middle of the dancefloor.

"No you don't." Isabelle replies, and he groans because she's right and they both know it.

She grabs his hands and he allows her to spin him around, twisting their hands and swaying their bodies in time with the music. The beat is steady and Alec finds himself quickly losing his doubts in favour of dancing in awkward movements, whilst his sister spins like a graceful swan.

She grins at him, and he can tell that she's a little surprised. He lets out a laugh, carefree and relaxed, in a way that he hasn't in a while. It feels nice, and although he wouldn't admit it to Isabelle, he's enjoying himself, a little.

"I'm going to get a drink," Alec tells her, yelling into her ear because the music is too loud for novel conversation.

He points to the bar and Isabelle nods. There's a tap on her shoulder and then she squeals, and Alec smiles to himself as her poor boyfriend is dragged into the fun he'd just experienced.

He asks the bartender for a drink, lemonade because unlike his sister he's not a big fan of underage drinking - or drinking at all for that matter.

The glass is tall, with ice, and a straw, and the drink is cool as it slides down his parched throat. He hadn't realised how warm he is, how big of an effect the dancing has taken on him. He sighs and hops onto a seat, wiping his sweaty locks back off of his forehead.

"Nice moves."

Alec looks over, startled by the velvety voice that is surprisingly close. He's met with sparkling green eyes, flecks of gold shining inside - there's a smudge of black around them too, bright blue powder covering his eyelids. He's wearing an amused grin, complete with pearly white teeth. The man's hair is spiked in a way that Alec is certain must be defying gravity, and there's glitter decorating it and his warm, brown skin.

He's pretty much the most exquisite person Alec has ever seen. And he's staring at Alec right now.

"Uh, thank you. I don't ... I don't usually dance. My sister didn't really give me a choice."

"Isabelle?" The man says, and Alec nods, his forehead creased in slight confusion.

The man laughs, and it's deep and smooth.

"She's the reason I'm here. We met at a fashion sale - it's a long, boring story honestly. But, that must make you Alec."

Alec nods, glancing down at the ground as his cheeks heat up.

"My name is Magnus."

Alec looks up, and Magnus waves his thin hand, the rings on his fingers gleaming in the light.

"Hi," Alec says, and Magnus laughs again, and Alec decides that he most definitely likes the sound.

"Hello." Magnus replies, and there's delight and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You know, it's such a shame that we haven't met before. Isabelle said she had an attractive brother, but I now I can see that she was heavily understating you."

Alec's blush burns, but he can't tear his eyes away from Magnus'. Magnus leans in closer, and Alec doesn't push away from the slight invasion of his personal space like he normally would. There is something undeniably interesting about Magnus, and although he isn't good at accepting compliments, he's finding it hard to protest when Magnus speaks them.

"I'm not ... you're..." Alec sighs, smiling at Magnus shyly. "Thank you."

Magnus smiles, and there's something shiny on his lips, a gloss or something. Alec doesn't realise that he's staring until Magnus laughs and links his fingers with Alec's.

"If you want to kiss me, you should just ask." He says, tugging on Alec's hand to bring them closer.

"Uh," Alec chokes, spluttering out any words he tries to push out. He can feel the blood searing his cheeks, and there's no doubt that Magnus is completely aware of how hard he's blushing.

"Is that a no?" Magnus asks, leaning down slightly, the height difference between them barely an inch, until their mouths are milimetres away. His eyes flicker down to Alec's lips, almost studying them before he locks gazes with Alec once again.

Alec can feel Magnus' breath ghosting over his chin, his nose, his lips. He smells like something sweet, and Alec is overwhelmed with a desire to cross the small distance between them.

"It's not - I mean it's - I do-"

Alec sighs. He's never good at social situations as it is, and he's even more hopeless when it comes to people he's attracted to, people he genuinely wants to kiss, badly. On impulse, and without sparing much thought or consideration, he grasps Magnus' shoulder with his free hand and leans in.

Magnus releases a small gasp when their lips touch, and there's a spark in Alec when he realises that it's all because of _him._ Magnus' lips are soft despite the gloss - which tastes of strawberry - and his hand clenches reflexively against Alec's. Alec tightens his hand on Magnus' shoulder, pressing further against his lean body. Magnus' hand slides around Alec's ribs, resting on the small of his back, his fingers knotting in Alec's sweater.

"Wow," Alec breathes out, pulling away only to gasp for air.

"I'm not usually left speechless after a kiss." Magnus admits, his eyes shining as bright as his mouth.

"I'm not usually kissed." Alec states, blunt as ever. Magnus' eyes widen slightly, before they settle with a determinate spark.

"There's an easy way to fix that." He says, before pressing his lips against Alec's, harder this time, because the territory isn't as unknown.

Alec melts into the touch, pouring as much of himself between his lips as he can. Magnus slips his tongue into Alec's mouth, swirling it around as their teeth clash, as though he's desperate to chart every corner. Alec tastes like mint and lemon, Magnus an enticing mix of strawberry and what Alec's pretty sure is vodka.

This time when they pull away, it's with a whisper from Magnus into Alec's ear, a suggestion of somewhere secluded in the club, somewhere a little more private where they can continue their little dance away from prying eyes.

Alec, to his benefit, wastes no time in smiling enthusiastically, trailing behind Magnus with a firm grip on his hand and a glint in his eyes.

Unaware, of the eyes watching their exit with curiousity and intrigue.

* * *

The next morning Alec wakes up to a good morning text and a new number in his phone. The standard for his day is set immediately by the excited grin that quickly spreads when he unlocks his phone to read the message.

He doubts that there is anything that could dampen his mood. And then he ventures downstairs.

"We lost sight of you last night." Isabelle says when he walks into the kitchen. She's sitting at the island bench, glass of juice in hand, and by the cheeriness in her eyes she's not hungover, which is something Alec is vastly grateful for.

"I would have thought you were too busy to notice where I was." Alec replies, heading straight to the coffee machine, the low thrum as it turns on familair and comforting.

"Just because I was dancing, doesn't mean I didn't notice who you snuck out with."

Alec turns around, his eyes widened as he stares at his sister. Isabelle just smirks, and there's a strange feeling in Alec, like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"You two were getting pretty close." Isabelle comments, and Alec sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"We kissed, if that's what you want to know." He says, knowing Isabelle too well to hide anything from her.

"And?" Isabelle prompts.

Alec's lips press firmly together, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"And ... what?" He asks. The coffee machine behind him lets out a low ding, alerting him to it's readiness.

"I saw you two, Alec. You walked off into the back of the club together - I'm not an idiot, I know what's back there."

Alec searches through his memories of the night before; kissing Magnus, touching him, their hands exploring each other's bodies, their mouths placing kisses in easily accessible places. It had been very PG-13, nothing escalating higher than a heated make-out session on couches that are far more comfortable than bar stools, and the most clothing they'd removed had been Alec's sweater and Magnus' tough leather jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec tells her, moving to grab a mug and spoon. Isabelle doesn't say anything while he makes his drink, and her silence is peculiar and slightly worrying.

"Alec," Isabelle says once he's finished, mug full of steaming coffee in hand.

It takes all his self-control not to drop the mug at hearing Isabelle's next words.

"I know you two had sex. We all do."

"What?!" Alec splutters, blinking frantically. He places his mug down on the bench, his hands gripping the marble platform, his breath coming out in a shallow sigh.

"You two-"

"I heard you the first time." Alec cuts in. He shakes his head in disbelief. "But we didn't."

Isabelle's eyebrows raise curiously. "But everyone saw you two leave..."

"We made out, sure, but we didn't ... _do that_." Alec shudders, even just hinting at the idea of the topic, _with his sister_ , is making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"He walked me home because you lot were still partying, and we didn't really want to halt our conversation." Alec sighs. "But that's it."

"Oh." Isabelle says. "Huh. Well, glad that's cleared up."

A few key words of Isabelle's sentence strike Alec.

"Wait," He says, leaning over the bench. "You said 'everyone' saw us leave ... who is _everyone_?"

Isabelle, for the first time since she was born, looks sheepish, and almost embarrassed.

"Everyone - Simon, Clary, Jace-"

 _"Jace?"_ Alec repeats.

Isabelle nods, and Alec groans.

"He's never going to let this go."

Just then, Alec's phone beeps, and unfortunately for him, it's not a message from the cute guy he kissed the night before.

"I hate him." He tells Isabelle, as he reads Jace's smug text.

Isabelle just smiles, because even if her brother hadn't gotten laid the night before like they'd all thought, he's happier than she's ever seen him.

Even whilst he's asking Jace _why he is the way he is_.

* * *

_"It's good to see that our interaction last night left a lasting impression on you as well."_

Alec smiles to himself, his brain pushing the delightful memories forward, as though he'd been close to forgetting them.

As though he could ever forget them.

"It would be incredibly hard not to. I had fun. And, I wasn't drunk, which makes recalling it all much easier."

_"Yes, hangovers are not the most pleasant things to wake up to."_

Alec laughs, and thankfully Magnus joins in. It's a wonderful sound, in Alec's opinion, because when Magnus laughs it's cheerful and contagious.

"So, as fun as last night was-"

_"I'm not sure that I like where this is going."_

Alec laughs softly at the sliver of concern in Magnus' tone.

"As fun as last night was," Alec repeats. "It appears that our conversation wasn't ignored by my sister and friends."

_"After all the hints she dropped, pushing me towards you, I'm not all that surprised."_

"She ... she hinted ..."

Alec shakes his head. That is a matter for another day, one where he talks to Isabelle about her matchmaking skills, not on a day where he's trying to ask a guy out for the first time in his life.

"That's not important now. My point is, she, and the others, all gathered this _idea_ that last night we ... we, uh, you know, _did it_."

Alec can feel his cheeks burning, he feels like he's on fire, and the worst part is that Magnus isn't even in the same room as him.

 _"Had sex?"_ Magnus clarifies, and Alec groans slightly.

"Yes. That."

 _"Wow,"_ Magnus comments. _"I didn't realise I gave off such an easy vibe."_

"I told her that we didn't, but it - it got me thinking, and I was wondering if ... everyone thinks we already have, so do you want to, uh, would you like to go out? Try this, uh, couple thing out?"

Magnus laughs, and this time when Alec groans it is completely audible and stretches on for at least five seconds.

"I'm really not good at this." Alec says, covering his hand with his face despite the fact that he is alone.

_"It could have gone worse, trust me. I would love to go out with you sometime, Alexander."_

There's a pause, during which Alec thanks whoever is actually listening that he managed to spit it all out and acheive a date in the process, before Magnus adds.

_"What are you doing at four?"_

Alec blinks slowly, a little surprised at how quickly Magnus wants to set the date up. He's still working on believing everything had happened, that he hasn't dreamed it all up. That someone like Magnus, truly wants to go on a date with him. He'd had to pinch himself that morning when he woke up, to convince himself their interaction the night before had actually happened.

"Nothing," He tells Magnus, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to weaken his blinding grin. It doesn't work.

_"Wonderful. Well, now you are."_

As they talk about where to go on their date, a overwhelming happiness blooms in Alec's chest. He knows that eventually he'll have to thank Isabelle, for dragging him to the party in the first place, and he'll have to deal with her subtle bragging for the length of his and Magnus' relationship - providing that is what occurs from their date.

But for now, he's far too excited about going on his first date, with an incredibly attractive guy, who he's hoping to kiss again.

And, you know, maybe do other things. Who knows. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry I've been away for a while guys. Holidays and the such have kept me busy, as well as the four-day spell of a migraine that prevented me from doing anything fun but napping. But, I'm better now, and because of the binge-writing I've been doing lately, more one-shots and chapters will be posted soon. So, look out for that, if you want.


End file.
